Florentine love
by MazePhoenix
Summary: Will goes alone to Florence to confront Hannibal and maybe start over. Set early season 3.


Will Graham looked at the fancy looking building. Inside was his potential lover and tormentor. Hannibal Lecter. Or as he was known here; doctor Roman Fell.  
Graham had come alone, despite Jack Crawford's warnings and Alana Bloom's concerns.  
He had found Lecter by a supplier of a favorite very rare wine. His appetites had ensnared him just as Will had hoped.  
He had not told Jack about his find.  
He knew doctor Fell had lived with his wife Lydia until she vanished.  
So Bedelia du Maurier was either dead or gone, or dinner.  
Perhaps she was served at the party he planned to gate crash.  
It was a bold move, but he liked those.  
Will wanted to confront Hannibal about what he'd done and it felt safer with other people around.  
Less chance of being eaten that way.  
He posed as an old friend of Hannibal's. Which he was.

The house was beautiful and people were dressed to the nines.  
Will had dressed accordingly, in a blue suit with a red tie Hannibal would find gauche.  
He made his way over to a small group of people who were listening to the master of the house playing Theremin.  
When he finished, they applauded.  
"Hello doctor Fell," said Will and smiled.  
Lecter arched an eyebrow but did not lose his composure.  
"Hello old friend," he said and took Will's hand. He caressed the palm of it with his thumb, then let go.  
"It's been a while," said Will. "I've missed you."  
"I have missed your company as well," said Hannibal. "Now let's go to dinner."  
So they did.  
Will sat next to a man who asked him about his past with doctor Fell.  
He said as little as possible.  
Hannibal regarded him thoughtfully.

"So doctor Fell," asked Bernandi. "How do you know mr Smith?"  
"We have a long and intimate relationship," said Lecter and his eyes were warm.  
"That's no answer," said Bernandi.  
"It's very complicated," said Will. "It's been a while since we saw each other."  
"Too long," said Lecter. "I would have a word with you in private. We can prepare dessert."  
"Yes," said Will.

"So are you here with Jack?" asked Hannibal.  
"No. He doesn't know I'm here. Aren't you going to ask how I found you?"  
"You are a clever boy, Will. "  
"Not an answer. You speak in sphinx-like riddles as ever doctor Fell. Is mrs Fell alive or did you eat her?"  
"Yes," said Hannibal and smiled.  
"I missed you. I would have run away with you. You tried to kill me.."  
"No. If I wanted you dead you would be. "  
"You gutted me. "  
"I'm truly sorry."  
"You are not. But I forgive you. Even for poor Abigail. I had to see you. You are in my head, and you won't leave."  
"Do you find it bearable?"  
"Yes. I want to have you there. I long for you. I love..you."  
Will paused, wondering if he'd said too much.  
Hannibal regarded him with endless desire and love.  
"I know," he said. "There's only you. She would not do. I did not love her."  
"Do you love me?"  
"The sight of you nourishes me and sustains me. So, yes."  
"Why do we hurt each other then?"  
"It's our nature. "  
"Yes. Complex and tangled, like a conjoined twin."  
Hannibal said nothing, but kissed Will with fervor.  
Will embraced him, and sighed against him.  
He felt his own erection brush against Hannibal's, and pulled away from him.  
"Not here..the guests.."  
"Ah yes."  
"Later. "  
"Yes. "

Bernandi stayed the longest, but they managed to lose him too.  
"So," said Hannibal. "If you can find me so can Jack. He's only slightly less clever than you."  
"High praise."  
"Yes. We need a new life. "  
"Yes. I want that."  
"Let's go to bed," said Hannibal.  
"Thought you'd never ask," said Will.  
They went to the bed Fell shared with his wife. Bedelia's perfume didn't linger, and Will hoped she was alive.  
Hannibal undressed and he followed suit.  
They fell on each other, trying to become one flesh.  
Hannibal kissed the scar he had made on Will's stomach, raising feelings of delight and dread in Will.  
Will pushed him down and sank onto his lover's cock with a sigh.  
He moved over Hannibal and saw the love in his eyes.  
They both spilled liquid white onto the satin sheets,  
Will was in bed with death incarnate but he'd never felt more alive.


End file.
